


Afternoon Delight

by EvenstarSelene



Series: Midnight Cinderella Prince Series [1]
Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Heterosexual Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Making Love, Quickies, Reader-Insert, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenstarSelene/pseuds/EvenstarSelene
Summary: Giles is having a hard time locating the Princess of Wysteria, little does he know, she's hiding practically in plain sight... and she's not alone.





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies and fellow Otome lovers!  
> This is my first attempt at writing for my absolute favorite character, my darling, my love, Louis Howard.
> 
> Please enjoy! 
> 
> Selene the Evenstar presents:

"Really, she's been the princess for this long but she still manages to give me the slip. I should have learned all of her tricks by now." Grumbled Giles under his breath as he marched through the palace in search of the Princess. 

Giles recalled that Duke Howard had paid his future bride a visit earlier in the day, and Giles pondered the possibility of the princess running off to Howard manor to be with her fiancée. They had been a touch too affectionate for his liking, but he supposed it couldn't be helped. At least he was happy (and relieved) that the princess had chosen such a worthy prince to rule by her side as king and queen someday.

"Really, she's acting like a teenager." He said as he inspected the third office in a row. Nothing.  
He clicked his tongue and his search became more and more desperate.  
It wouldn't have been so urgent if not for a table full of noble ladies waiting for the princess in the tea room, where they had begun to mumble about the tardiness of their future queen.

He began to think of where else she could have gone, when he heard the door to the ballroom click quietly. His gaze quickly followed the source of the sound, and leaning against the large, heavy wooden doors was a blushing, very flustered-looking Nico.  
He thought it odd that the young attendant looked so frazzled, so much so that he didn't even hear Giles approach. 

"Nico? Are you feeling well?"  
The pink-haired young man was very clearly startled by the sound of Giles voice, and he straightened up, trying desperately to regain his composure.

"Y-yes Giles, I'm fine. I just… I... uh-" Giles quickly lost patience with Nico, and snapped his fingers. 

"Control yourself lad! Now tell me, have you seen the princess anywhere?" 

"Shesinthebathroom!" Nico blurted out, much too fast.

-what an odd boy.

"Thank you Nico."  
With that, Nico took off in a sprint elsewhere, leaving Giles to look for the princess where Nico had said. He had half a mind to call out to Nico since he didn't say exactly which she was at, but he had long since gone.

Before he had a chance to turn, he looked at the ballroom doors, and remembered there were also bathrooms connected to the ballroom.  
Knowing that girl... 

He decided he'd quickly check there, reasoning that Nico either heard or saw her at those particular bathrooms.

He opened the door, and walked a straight line in the direction of the bathrooms, but something caught his attention. The sound startled him at first, since it was so unexpected and out of place.

It sounded like...  
Like…  
Smacking? 

He slowly crept over to where the sound originated from, his mind trying to come up with a possible source for the sound. Clearly it was coming from a small service closet off to the side of the ballroom.  
Just as he was thinking of opening the door, he heard it clear as day.  
A sharp, long hiss followed by an airy moan.  
A moan which could only belong to-

"Oh… Louis…"  
Another moan followed by "Shhhhhh" and the unmistakable sounds of a wild, wet kiss.

His mind finally connecting the dots, Giles broke into a furious blush and grimace of his own as he realized that the "Sweet and shy" princess was making such lewd sounds thanks to Duke  
Howard's -err -Louis' ministrations. 

He came away from his stupor and he regained enough sense to quietly leave the two lovers alone to finish. 

 

The royal tutor informed the noble ladies of the regrettable news that the princess was unwell and that she wouldn't be joining them that afternoon.

Oh yes, that fever.  
Oh no, the doctor already knows. Yes, he's administering medicine.  
She'll be good as new soon enough.

 

-The things I do for this job. When do I get my vacation.…


End file.
